survivornortheasternfandomcom-20200214-history
Lindsey Amazeen
|tribes = |place = 2nd Runner-Up (3/18) |challenges = 0 |votesagainst = 1 }} is the 2nd runner-up from . Before applying for Survivor Northeastern: All or Nothing, Lindsey was resistant to submitting an application. She had no enthusiasm for the game and questioned why a vital part of the game involved Facebook. Throughout the game, however, Amazeen began to enjoy her time more and more, and ultimately was happy that she decided to play the game. Amazeen was part of the original Azure tribe, and following the tribe's immunity win in the first round, she was seen as an outsider on her tribe; not someone who was threatening but also not someone who was very much involved in the game. Lindsey always gave off the vibe that she was not playing the game all too hard, and although this was partially true, she was certainly playing the game much more than was perceived. In round 2, Amazeen voted with the tribe to vote off Michael Laposata, and then helped her tribe earn immunity in round 3. In round 4, Amazeen was swapped onto Charybdis with fellow original Azure member Chase Preston, and original Charybdis members Zaid Khan, Milo Baker, and Alex Sharp. During this round of the game, Lindsey was led to what she believed to be the Charybdis idol, however it was a fake one that was planted by Ece Bapcum. During the next four rounds, Lindsey and her tribe were able to win all four tribal immunity challenges, meaning that the fivesome never needed to attend tribal council. During this time, Amazeen made sure to maintain a relationship with Preston, and she began to develop a friendship with Sharp. Had this tribe gone to tribal council, many believed Amazeen would be the easy target, although it is very possible her relationship with Sharp might have been enough to have him flip on his former Charybdis tribe members. Come merge, half of the remaining players in the game were from the Charybdis swapped tribe. However, it was clear that there was a dichotomy in the game, with one side led by Conor Clark and the other led by Bapcum. Amazeen had worked with Clark on original Azure, and the two had developed a friendship over the course of the game, so she was squarely aligned with him. At the first two votes of merge, nobody saw Lindsey as much of a threat, and she was consistently flying under the radar. Despite voting with the majority these two rounds, Amazeen's targets did not get voted out as a result of two correct idol plays from Bapcum. Unfortunately for Amazeen, this resulted in Clark and Preston getting voted out, and she needed to stick with her alliance of Emma Lord, Alex Sharp, and Caitlyn Ark in order to remain in the game. Luckily for Amazeen, all three of these players were seen as bigger targets than her. The following round, Amazeen realized that in order to make it to the end, she may need to establish relationships with people on the other side of the tribe. She and Baker had a mutual connection from their time on the swapped Charybdis tribe, and the two would routinely meet to discuss where there heads were at. By no means did Amazeen every seriously entertain flipping to Baker's side, but she wanted to develop the relationship in hopes of not being a target. The next round, Amazeen and her alliance were able to convince Ghalia Belmrah to flip to their side and vote out Zaid Khan. At this point, Amazeen's alliance was in clear control, and her path to the finals seemed all but paved. The next round, Belmrah was voted out, followed by Baker and then finally Bapcum. Throughout the merge challenges, Amazeen continued to hold her own, and would routinely finish just shy of winning. During the final immunity challenge of the season, where her alliance of four would be forced to vote out one of their own before the final tribal council, Amazeen again performed well, but was ultimately beat out by long time ally Sharp. At final four, the alliance of Sharp, Amazeen, and Ark voted out Emma Lord, while Lindsey received the sole vote from Emma. Going into final tribal council, it was a perceived two way race between Sharp and Ark for the title of Sole Survivor. This was mainly due to the perception that Amazeen had not been involved in many of the moves, which was true, however she had played a truly respectable and almost flawless game especially since the merge. She had never been a serious target of anyone's in the game up until the final four tribal council, and would perform well in many of the challenges. Lindsey pushed this narrative at final tribal council, but ultimately it was not enough. Baker ended up voting for her, and she finished as the second runner up of the season. Survivor Northeastern: All or Nothing Voting History {| class="pvh" |- ! colspan="3" 's Voting History |- ! Episode ! 's Vote ! Voted Against |- ! 1 | colspan=2 Azure Tribe Immune |- ! 2 | Michael | - |- ! 3 | colspan=2 Azure Tribe Immune |- ! 4 | colspan=2 Charybdis Tribe Immune |- ! 5 | colspan=2 Charybdis Tribe Immune |- ! 6 | colspan=2 Charybdis Tribe Immune |- ! 7 | colspan=2 Charybdis Tribe Immune |- ! 8 | Ece | - |- ! 9 | Zaid | - |- ! 10 | Zaid | - |- ! 11 | Ghalia | - |- ! 12 | Ece | - |- ! 13 | Emma | - |- ! 14 | Emma | Emma |- | Jury Votes for Lindsey | colspan=2 Milo |- | | Trivia *Lindsey is the only second runner-up to receive at least one vote at final tribal council. She is also the only third place finisher to never win individual immunity.